Choice
by immortal215
Summary: Perhaps the war against Voldemort isn't the only thing on the mind of certain wizards now. Now, a long-fought battle will be resurected from the ashes, adamant on presuading certain people join different sides. Choices must be made. Vampire!Snape,no slash
1. Chapter 1

Darkness enveloped the remains of Victor's ancient Fortress, under which was a prison. A prison to incarcerate the most vicious creature to ever stalk the lands, William Corvinus, the first and most powerful Lycan, or Werewolf as such creatures are known by humans, for centuries. Now, the caves below the fortress are a tomb for William Corvinus and his twin brother, Marcus, the first vampire. Since both were killed by Michael Corvin, a hybrid, and Selene, Michael's mate and perhaps the strongest vampire after she killed Marcus . However, the first Vampire and Lycan are far from dead. As it was common belief that, once the first Vampire or Lycan are dead, their kind meet the same fate as well. Yet, that particular belief was wrong, for it was the other way around. As long as creatures with Lycan blood –more commonly William's- exist then the first Lycan will never perish, same thing with Vampires that as long as Marcus' blood flows through veins of other beings, he lives forever no matter how many times he undergoes life-threatening situations.

Below the remains of the fortress, the scattered pieces of Marcus' body -which was severed when pushed by Selene into the spinning blades of a chopper- were not still, but vibrating, somehow, coming close together. Bone reformed and were attached back, flesh melded into flesh, sinew connected them and finally skin covered them all. There he was, in his human form, standing above ground as if the events of the previous night never took place. He strolled through the cave, his eyes scanning everything and anything. He came to halt upon seeing a huge furry figure bent on a carcass of a human, devouring it.

"Brother," Marcus said slowly as he approached William "We…we're back!"

William straightened, his massive head-which was torn apart by Michael -was immaculate, and opening his jaws widely let out a bloodcurdling roar. Without any warning, William raised his enormous furred arm and brought it down on Marcus' cheek, making the latter soar through the air and go through a brick wall that collapsed on top of him. William neared his brother and pulled him from beneath the bricks before delivering a blow to his stomach, causing Marcus to fall to the ground, groaning in pain.

William proceeded to give his brother a kick, when the latter shouted abruptly, "Wait, it's me, Marcus!"

"I know," the werewolf hissed to his brother, which was a shock in itself, for William was trapped in this animalistic form, in which his power of speech was usually gone, presumably overcome by his savage nature. "You were wrong, Marcus"

"You-you… s-speak," Marcus said with glee. "You conquered your monster self!"

William let out a deep laugh that rung through the underground, and firmly choking Marcus' neck with his large hand, raised him so he was at eye level.

"You were wrong," he echoed his statement. "You may be stronger, Marcus, but you are still part vampire, hybrid or not, while I'm a pure Lycan and the first on as well, and as such I shall look after the best interests of my kin. After all, they are the reason I am back"

"I-I am your Kin!" Marcus retorted furiously.

"My kin will never consist of a vampire, much less a hybrid," William said softly. "It wasn't meant for us to unite, for centuries Vampires and Lycans battled. Why should it change now?"

"NO!" Marcus cried, then his voice became a mere whisper. "The bond we share…the…"

"The brotherly bond we once shared," William murmured, "is no more! You'd do well to stay out of my path…brother." With that William turned and walked away, the fur on his back fluttered as wind entered the cavern from a large gap in the ceiling, made by the falling chopper.

Marcus was enraged, his eyes emanated fury. He bowed his head, as his skin paled his features deformed. Long fangs replaced his canines. Two leathery wings erupted from his back, two sharp talons at the end of each. Unleashing a chilling scream, he launched at his brother, wings stretched and talons pointed at his back.

The talons impaled deep into the Lycan's furry back, causing him to howl in pain.

The Werewolf turned, his claws were around his brother's neck and with a mighty swipe of his arm, Marcus was flung through the crater in the underground cavern's roof. William took a moment to observe his wounds heal at unfathomable speed, before leaping upwards going through the crater himself. Landing on hard ground with a _thud_, William looked up at the sky and saw a silhouette of his brother soaring in the sky, his wings extended and flapping in rhythm.

Marcus, high above, bared his long fangs and let out a low-pitched screech that was heard by all Vampires, no matter how far they were.

William imitated him, letting out a roar that was audible to all Lycans. An ancient power it was, for the first Vampire and Lycan to call upon their own kind, relying on the similar blood flowing through their veins.

Leagues away, Severus Snape, sat in his chambers in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, correcting a particularly lousy Potions essay by a _sixth-year whom wouldn't differentiate a Lenoran Turnip from Konatan radish_, he thought. Suddenly, his vision blurred. His hands instinctively went up to his mouth. His fingers fumbled through among his upper row of teeth, stopping at the canines. He could feel them sharpen and grow longer. His body became suddenly weak, his hands gripped the desk in front of him, he watched in horror as his nails grew at vast speed. He urgently opened the last drawer of his mahogany desk and pulled out a large vial filled with a thick, purple liquid. He gulped down the concoction and its effects were instantaneous. His vision straightened, his canines became their normal length and his nails grew back. It was as if the brief transformation didn't happen, but it did. _Something is amiss,_ Snape thought worriedly as he abandoned the essay and walked out of his chambers, heading for the headmaster's office.


	2. Chapter 2

(N/A : A Million thanks to Naycit W., My Beta reader.)

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was reading a manuscript, concerning Pensieves and memories, when the doors to his office burst open, and a very agitated Severus Snape entered. His face was paler than ever, he was sweating, and his black hair was unkempt.

"It's…I'm…" Snape muttered, collapsing on a seat, his elbow on the desk and his palm on his brow.

"What is it, Severus?" Dumbledore looked up from the parchment, his face full of concern. "Has Voldemort…."

"This isn't about the Dark Lord," Snape said as he got a hold of himself. "I thought you told me Marcus was killed. I thought you told me that I'd die. Yesterday, you told me how a miracle it is I'm not."

"It is, indeed," Dumbledore replied softly. "For it was general conception that all vampires die once the First dies."

"Well," Snape hissed venomously, "the First apparently isn't dead."

"What?" Dumbledore curled his fist. "How could this happen?"

"He just called us."

"I beg your pardon?"

"When the First calls upon his kind," Snape uttered slowly, "they experience instant transformation into their Vampiric state. Not only that… I needed double the normal dose of my potion to stop the transformation." _The potion, _he thought, _is either weakening or I am becoming stronger._ The potion was made by Snape himself, based on the mechanism of the Wolfsbane potion he succeeded to make a concoction that would put his blood thirst to temporary sleep, even allowing him to resist ultra-violet light and intake human food. The potion should be taken at certain intervals of the week.

"I've warned you, Severus," Dumbledore murmured tenderly, "you need not shed your reality. _We_ shall accept you and eventually everyone will."

_By we he must mean himself, _Snape thought sarcastically.

"It was never about acceptance," Snape said, scowling, although he knew he was only half right, for he hated the way people already looked at him; the last thing he needed was for his nature to be unmasked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, apparently seeing through Snape's lie. "Is it the need to consume blood that truly disgusts you?"

"That," Snape said in an undertone, "amongst other things"

"Like…?"

"Like this…this…plight being thrust upon me," Snape banged his fist on the desk. "I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!"

"Remus Lupin never asked for _his _plight, did he?" Dumbledore said looking back to the manuscript.

"What does this have to do with Lupin?"

"It has everything to do with him." Dumbledore looked up, the twinkle in his eyes more prominent. Snape hated it. "Remus adjusts perfectly with the whole world knowing his being a werewolf."

"It is not the same case."

"True, it is not," Dumbledore said his eyes burnt into Snape's. "It is more challenging than yours. Werewolves are more ferocious than Vampires. They need to eat flesh, yet Remus faces his inner demons and walks amongst us with no fear. You should learn a lot from him."

Snape gave his best sneer and said nothing; his mind was elsewhere. He thought about the resurrection of the first vampire, Marcus Corvinus.

"Does Voldemort know of this?" Dumbledore seized the opportunity to discuss Snape's Vampirism, for Snape rarely approached the subject and Dumbledore refrained from drawing near it, in fear of angering Snape.

"Of course not! If the Dark Lord doesn't know of my stance as a double, surely such a matter I can easily keep from him," Snape said heatedly, his eyes glowing and, if possible, turning into a lighter shade of black. He quickly ran his hand into his robes and extracted a small vial filled with the purple potion and swigged the contents immediately. "You see what I mean? I shall warn you, Dumbledore. Keep me away!"

"Never, Severus!" Dumbledore said heartedly, his eyes full of emotion. "You belong into Hogwarts."

"Very well," Snape turned to leave before spinning back to face Dumbledore. "I do have a question I'd like to ask," he hissed poisonously.

"What might that be?"

"If Marcus Corvinus asks me to join him, and he eventually will…" Snape seemed to work every word around his mouth before spitting it out. "What should my response be?"

"That," Dumbledore said as he turned his attention to the manuscript in front of him, "is your choice to make." With that, Snape made his way out.

_Students should be in their beds by now, _Snape thought as he meandered through The Dark Forest, collecting whichever herbs and ingredients he needed for his potion. He was in the midst of slicing the roots of _Doolab _plant, when he heard a faint _thud._ Then more accompanied the first. _Thud. Thud. Footsteps! _he thought, and instinctively his head swiveled around but saw nothing. He whipped out his wand, fearing the worst.

"Come out!" he shouted into the air and surely, a dark figure approached him from within the trees, a figure with large leathery wings. A figure that, as soon as he recognized as Marcus Corvinus's made Severus' face pale, and he retreated a few steps, his wand held high.

"Severus Snape, I presume?" Marcus inquired unpleasantly. His face broke into a smile upon acknowledging Snape's silence. "I take this as a sign you know of me."

"W-what do you want from me?" Snape managed to blurt out.

"Ah, but you know, Severus," Marcus hissed persuasively. "You know what I can offer you, in return of your...services."

"There is nothing you can offer that I will accept," Snape said, controlling his fear. He tightened his hold on the wand, whose tip almost touched Marcus' nose. Marcus' softly backhanded Snape's wand causing it to fall from his grip and into the soil.

Marcus laughed menacingly and whispered, "No, Severus I can offer you.. .more... than you ever imagined."

He approached Snape and spoke softly, hypnotically. "Total control, Severus…control over the thirst…you won't need a potion…I could even give you back your humanity…no more living in the shadows."

His words were sweet, mesmerizing and compelling. Snape, with every particle of self control in himself, knelt down and retrieved his wand from the ground. He turned his back on Marcus and said, "I will be forced to decline." Clutching the bag of herbs he made his way out of the forest, Marcus' laughter ringing through the woods.

Snape reached the doors to Hogwarts, he looked up and saw the outline of Marcus Corvinus' wings beating the air with a faint _thud._ He entered the castle, his footsteps echoing through the hallways. He headed straight for Dumbledore's office, wanting to tell him about his encounter with Marcus. He was strolling through the corridors on the second floor when he heard a high-pitched screech. He looked around in horror, but he already knew that what he heard was in his head. Marcus was doing something and it wasn't just another call, this was different. His hand went instantly into his robes and pulled out a large vial filled with the purple potion, as he raised the bottleneck to his mouth he could feel his fangs elongating. He guzzled the potion in one swig. He gave a sigh of relief as he felt his canines grow back to normal. He recommenced his stride, when his body weakened he dropped the bag full of herbs. _Damn you! Marcus! _Was his last thought before the bloodlust took over, his eyes turned a right shade of yellow, his nails grew to claws and his fangs reached full length. The weakness he felt was due to fifteen years of never tasting blood, and now his senses were boosted in search of scent. He moved stealthily, and sniffed the air. He followed the scent around the corner and saw the source, a boy walking with his back to Snape, a boy that had just left Dumbledore's office shortly. A boy that was none other than Harry Potter.

Harry Potter returned from a session with Dumbledore, his mind filled with new facts that were intriguing just to think about. He moved quickly wanting to reach Ron and Hermione before they went to sleep. He had a lot to tell them. He heard a hiss and out of a sudden he felt an immense weight fall on his back. Harry fell to the floor, seeing a hand moving to his neck, and he realized he had been pushed down by man. Harry swiveled his head and saw Severus Snape baring long fangs, his eyes bright yellow, his features…feral.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry cried, trying fruitlessly to push Snape off him, but Snape was strong. "GEROF ME!"

Snape pushed Harry's head to the side exposing his neck and his pulsing jugular. With gentle force Snape rammed his fangs into Harry's jugular. He screamed in pain as Snape sucked his blood. Harry wriggled and tried to push Snape off him, but to no avail. Snape's hatred towards Harry indirectly fueled the force behind the attack.

With an ecstatic rush, Snape's thirst was quenched. Snape fell back as his mind kicked in and his animal-self was dormant. He looked at Harry Potter's body on the floor. He looked in horror as he saw the Potter boy transform in the virus-induced sleep.

"DUMBLEDORE! DUMBLEDORE!" Snape shouted helplessly. A minute later Dumbledore came around the corner.  
"Severus, what is wrong? I thought I heard your…" Dumbledore's eyes turned to the turning form of Harry Potter. "Oh, my…" It was all he could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape crumpled on a chair in his chambers; his body pulsed in enthusiasm, and his heart pumped the Potter boy's blood through his veins. He felt nourished, and his body became stronger, much stronger. He recalled the taste of Potter's blood in his mouth and shut his eyes. He savored every moment of the blood-sucking, Potter's blood had more magic in it than any vampire could have dreamt of. He opened his eyes in shock at what he was thinking. He raised his arms and slammed his fists on the desk before him. The desk broke in two, and wooden shards flew everywhere. He looked at his hands, flawless. He couldn't believe what he had done, Lily would never forgive him. He shivered at the mere thought of Lily knowing of what happened to her son, and more shivers ran up his spine when he thought of what her reaction would be.

His thoughts trailed back to when he was just fifteen, when he was walking back to his home in Spinner's End. His palms were sweaty, his weak arms were heavy, and the trunk he carried added on the weight. He was furious at his father for not coming to pick him up from King's Cross; his mother was at work and couldn't reach him in time. He had to take Muggle transportation, and he hated getting in touch with his father, let alone all those Muggles.

He heard a low hiss behind him, then a moan. Suddenly a clawed hand landed brusquely on his shoulder and pulled him backwards. Snape fell on his back; his head collided with the ground painfully. He looked around in horror and saw a dark figure bow upon him. A flash from a nearby street-light, made the man's face visible. His open mouth bared two long fangs, his face was white as Snape's bed sheets, and perhaps even whiter since his bed sheets were not cleaned that regularly. The man's cheekbones were covered by an almost transparent skin, his eyes were pure red- a sign for a vampire who hasn't fed for weeks, possibly dying- his grey hair was tousled. _Great, _Snape thought bitterly, his heart beating like mad, _a hungry vampire attacking me when I am banned from using any magic. _Snape struggled viciously but the weakened vampire was still more powerful than a human, much less a boy.

The vampire wrenched Snape's neck to the side and eagerly lowered his fangs to Snape's jugular; he pierced his neck vigorously, causing Snape to shriek in agonizing pain, the fangs were too long and they were fully impaled in his skin. He whelped more as the famished vampire sucked vast amounts of blood in short draws. He could hear the vampire moan in satisfaction as he sucked more blood. The vampire, fulfilled, straightened and moved away from Snape. Severus put his hand to his neck and felt blood pour freely from two wide deep holes in his flesh. He sat up gingerly and swiveled his head in the direction of where the vampire headed and saw him on the ground, convulsing in pain. Snape, in spite of the pain that seared through his body, smirked at the vampire, knowing that he was now reaping the fruits of what he did. An old wizarding law was passed and approved by vampires, werewolves and magical folk alike, stating that no vampire or werewolf is allowed to turn a wizard or a witch on any occasion and under any circumstances. To ensure the law was followed, a spell was laid in the Department of Mysteries which results in instant death of any vampire or werewolf whoever dare to taste magical blood. As for Muggles the wizards and witches in the Wizengamot were still arguing about whether a similar spell should be laid for them, mainly because the spell took so much energy and resources that the Ministry couldn't afford spending twice. The vampire stopped convulsing, blood all over his face; the creature was motionless, dead. Snape smirked, but put his hand to his neck as the pain engulfed him and he slipped into unconsciousness.

Snape shook off the memory, reminiscing on the times were Lily would talk him into accepting it, he kept blocking her away. Indeed, Lily knew of his state and, upon seeing her pleas to accept himself, helped him concoct the potion. He looked at his palms again, not believing what has occurred in the past fifteen minutes. The Potter boy was moved to Dumbledore's office and Snape was asked to wait in his chambers. He could wait no more, he stood up and leapt out of the room, heading for the Headmaster's office.

Harry Potter sat in Dumbledore's office, his face whiter than the Headmaster's beard. He gripped the armchair so hard his knuckles whitened.

"Just let me get the whole picture, here," he said shakily. "I am supposed to act as this…never happened?"

"I have never hinted such…" Dumbledore started but was interrupted.

"You just said that I must not speak of this…to anyone," Harry said, his voice becoming increasingly loud. "You have no right telling me to…"

Dumbledore raised his hand, silencing Harry immediately. "I have reasons, Harry." He spoke quietly; his voice was sad, indeed. "What took place tonight was unfortunate, heartrending and so brutal for one as young as you are. Yet, you must realize that it was not all under his control. Severus was unable to be in command of any of his actions tonight. In any case, the blame that he feels now is probably destroying him on the inside."

"Blame! Ha!" Harry said, hammering his fist on the Headmaster's desk. A large crack appeared on the surface of the smooth wood. Harry looked at his hands in bewilderment. He lowered his head, concealing his face.

Dumbledore looked sympathetically at him, his heart gripped by the gravity of the situation; it was a horrible time for both Severus and Harry.

"Harry, my boy, you must realize that I am trying my best to…" Dumbledore became instantly mute as Harry raised his head, his features were… Vampiric. His eyes were the brightest shade of blue, the skin of his nose wrinkled, long fangs erupted from his open mouth and his nails grew alarmingly, becoming harder, stronger. "Oh, dear…" was all Dumbledore could muster before Harry leapt from his chair and landed on the old man's chest, causing both to topple to the ground. Harry's face neared Dumbledore's neck and lowered his long fangs towards the Headmaster. Dumbledore didn't fear for his life, yet he didn't want Harry taking a life, which would lead him unto a path of evil, shredding his soul in the process. Dumbledore couldn't reach his wand, Harry pinned him down with amazing strength. Dumbledore shut his eyes as he felt the boy's breath on his neck. A sound of a crash vibrated through the circular office, then Dumbledore heard Severus' voice shouting the incantation "_Carpe retractum!_" Harry was pulled from above him straight away, but collided with the opposite wall.

"Severus, how could you?" Dumbledore asked groggily his head hurting. He moved his sight to Snape, whom stood at the door, his wand lifted high.

"What? You'd rather I left him?" Snape said coldly. "Besides, a Vampire like Potter will be able to endure such a fling, now, wouldn't he?" His features darkened more and lowered his head.

Dumbledore switched his eyes back to where Harry hit the wall, but he wasn't there. Snape let out a sigh and waved his wand, suddenly Harry dropped to the ground, moaning in pain.

"First thing I did was hang from a ceiling," Snape explained, approaching the Potter boy and removing a vial filled with the purple potion. "Drink, Potter."

He forced it to Harry's lips, who gulped it down enthusiastically. The potion quenched his blood thirst. Snape watched in disgust as Potter consumed the potion in lust. He looked away remembering his first time drinking the potion.

Snape stood up and muttered shakily. "I must leave, you'll see to it that he drinks the potion twice a week with a maximum of three days interval between each time." Dumbledore nodded and Snape headed to the door, gave one last look at Potter, who looked like a ghost. Snape exited in a furious pace. Dumbledore smiled ever so sadly, he knew where Severus was headed and could only hope for him the best of lucks.

Snape reached the threshold of the Dark Forest, he shut his eyes and transformed. He opened them, bright yellow. His hair lengthened a bit, fangs grew and so did his nails, which transformed into grey claws. Opening his mouth wide, he let out a silent cry.

Minutes later, he heard flapping of wings and there he was, Marcus Corvinus, descending before him. Snape wrinkled his nose in hatred.

"You called, Severus?" he asked sinisterly, and his face broke into a smile. "I see you've made up your mind."

"Y-y-yes, I have."

"Wonderful, what is your answer, then?" He spoke softly.

"I have agreed to join your coven," Snape said. "But, in return I'll have my humanity and Potter his."

Marcus laughed. "Of course, Lily's son," he explained as he saw the look on Snape's face. "As the First, I can delve into the mind of my Vampires, not even your Occlumency will block me."

Snape was silent for a minute, then something sparked in his mind. "What of the Dark Lord? How will I explain the time I spend around your coven?"

"Oh, the Dark Lord will be taken care of." Marcus smiled wider. "Meanwhile, you are familiar with the whereabouts of my coven, aren't you?"

"Of course." Snape had made a small research about the subject, and found the Coven's exact location in London, a new location taken by Marcus, himself.

"You should be there in four hours," Marcus said in a commanding tone. "There's a meeting."

"You've gathered…others?"

"Yes, although none of them are... magical, as you are." He stressed on the word 'magical' in a way that frightened Snape greatly. "Meanwhile, you'd do well to hone your skills…you'll be all tested."

"Tested?"

"Just an adequacy test," Marcus whispered. "To make sure you're all ready."

"Ready for…?" Snape inquired, his mind almost exploding from the sheer pressure he felt on his shoulders. He was responsible for changing Harry's life, Lily's son's life.

"You'll know everything soon enough."

With that Marcus stretched his wings and pulled his body into the skies, wings beating rhythmically.

Snape walked into the forbidden section of the school library, his wand held in front of him, leading him. The wand quivered to the right and pointed at a shelf of books. He headed over there and found a large book with the title of "_Vampires and Werewolves, a fact list"._

He summoned it and set it on a nearby desk. He whispered a few words and the book opened by itself, the pages fluttered and a far page by the end of the book came to rest on top of the others. It was titled "_Magical Vampires and Werewolves"_. He set the tip of his wand onto the page and whispered another set of words, the wand tip moved downwards and reached a line that said: _Although Vampires and Werewolves are prohibited from turning any wizard or witch, some exceptions were also liable to happen such as the case of The Duke, an infamous Vampire who before his siring, was a well-known wizard. Upon his transformation, his magical powers were enhanced to a threatening degree, his Vampiric strengths were improved as well. It is believed that his magic and Vampirism formed a mutual bond amongst each other, resulting in the improvement of both. Further research was not possible due to The Duke's disapproval and the rareness of similar cases, yet it is believed that in the case of a Werewolf who had magic flowing through his veins prior to the siring, his powers will be enhanced greatly , even rivaling that of the First himself. Although The Duke has not threatened the magical world, the number of allies he has gathered was frightening. His whereabouts were kept unknown for a number of years and though it has been believed that he has been killed in a raid by Werewolves on his mansion, no evidence of a corpse were found leading to the belief that he is still alive probably somewhere in Greece…_

Snape stopped reading and looked at the book's back cover, it was published in 1782.

_That Duke is probably dead and rotten by now, _he thought. But something else haunted his mind: his abilities. He had never tested them, never knew to which extent his powers had grown or weakened over the years. He wondered whether he could really rival the skills of the First, of Marcus. He shoved his hair back and headed out of the library, towards the Room Of Requirement, with one thought in mind….Training.

Remus Lupin stood in front of the might of William Corvinus. The First Werewolf had an uncanny air of command around him, apart from the fact that he was the strongest and largest Werewolf, that is.

"So, will you join me, Remus?" William asked hypnotically, Remus' legs almost buckling under him. "Are you ready to make the choice? You will be able to control it Remus, every bit of it…no more hiding at full moons…You can even have a normal life with Tonks."

Remus shivered at the mention of her, he didn't ask William of how he knew of her. He didn't care anymore, he wanted out. He hated his life and if he could control the transformation, then why not run a few errands for William?

_If I could control it I'd be of great help to the Order,_ he thought silently.

"I agree," Remus said. "I will join you, on condition you fill your end of the bargain."

"Of course," William said, his deep voice reverberating through the woods they met in, a forest close to Grimmauld Place.

AN: I'd like to thank Abbie and Chris for reviewing so far…I know this isn't much of a chapter, I just wanted to straighten things out…next chapter should be up in two weeks and this one will be more action-filled…Anyways again I thank my Beta reader, Naycit W. for doing a bit of magic on the chapters. BTW wish me luck for my Term Exams! They start next week.


	4. Chapter 4

The cold night air was filled with the stench of rotten wood and blood. Snape examined his surroundings as he strolled into the abandoned hotel, which was taken by the vampires as headquarters. He walked into the dim-lighted dining room where the vampires where gathered in a circle around Marcus and a hooded figure so large, Severus thought it was Hagrid, save for the fact that the man was a lot more muscular and had a dark complexion.

"For a moment there, Severus," Marcus sneered "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it"

Snape ignored him and asked "What is this?"

"This is the test," Marcus replied, his voice reached every vampire in the room "This is Raziel".

The huge man in the middle of the circle removed his hood, to reveal a pair of menacing grey eyes, a bald head and bat-like ears that were adorned with two skull-shaped earrings. Severus could even spot the hilt of a sword hidden within the man's long coat.

"You'll each…battle Raziel, and according to your performance you'll be given a rank in the coven. Simple, eh?" Marcus gave them his widest smile "So, who's first? No volunteers? Well, then…you!" He pointed at large vampire standing at the very back of the room. "Garrow, is it?"

The man nodded indifferently, he didn't look intimidated by Raziel.

"Well, Garrow, let's see what you're made of, shall we?" Marcus gestured with his hands to the back of the room "Give them space"

The vampires moved back to the corners of the room, giving the combatants the space they might need.

Marcus jumped on a table at the far end of the room and clapped his hands and said "Commence gentlemen!"

The vampire known as Garrow moved slowly towards Raziel , with a swift flick of his arms, two silver guns slid into Garrow's hands, apparently he concealed them in the sleeves of his coat. With the aim of a trained marksman, Garrow sent three bullets straight to Raziel's big forehead.

What happened next, took place so fast, Severus would've thought he'd have missed it if he blinked. Raziel dodged the bullets with a lazy flick of his head, but he also managed to extract his own sword and flung it horizontally through the air, causing the blade to spiral and finally cutting Garrow's torso in half. Garrow's mangled remains of a body fell to the ground in huge splatter of blood. Raziel walked slowly towards the body parts, he picked his bloodstained sword from the ceramic floor and wiped it in Garrow's coat.

No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity, before the dead silence was broken by the clapping of Marcus, whose demeanor became a lot more pleasant.

"Wonderful, watch and learn, minions," he uttered a laugh that echoed through the room "alright, who's next? Severus?"

"Yes, Marcus?"

"Humour me, will you?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, dusted his black robes, cranked his neck and moved towards the center of the gap, opposite of Raziel, whose provocative smile was unable to unnerve Snape.

Severus wipped his wand out and with a swish and the whisper of "_Sectumsempra"_ , a flash of light erupted from the tip of wand. Snape smiled, _Sectumsempra _was his signature spell, a spell that was unbeatable, a spell so mighty, so powerful it did…nothing.

The flash of light dissipated at the very touch of Raziel's bare chest. Raziel laughed viciously as he charged at Snape, his sword held high and a glimpse of triumph in his eyes.

Severus didn't stop to contemplate anything but pointed his wand at the chandelier overhead and shouted "_Reducto"_. The chandelier collapsed on Raziel, a sharp piece separated his head from his body. The floor was stained with more blood. Severus allowed himself a victorious smirk, which vanished immediately as he took in the silence of the room, he looked at Marcus, whose face betrayed every emotion, he was astounded yet a gleam of elation danced in his blue eyes.

"An excellent performance, Severus," he said at last "Now that you've managed to kill him, you'll take his place" He ended that with an atrocious smile.

Three hours and twenty five more combats later, Snape collapsed on a comfortable sofa, his recently-acquired wounds were healing at an accelerated rate. His fatigue overwhelmed him and he dosed off into a land of nightmares. He dreamt of the days in which Lily helped him overcome his Vampiric nature and concoct the potion. He dreamt of the times he was forced to pretend he liked the killing that conequenced from serving the Dark Lord.

He was roughly awakened by a tired looking vampire who barked at him "Meeting!"

Snape straightened gingerly and followed the vampire into the abandoned hotel's restaurant, where Marcus sat on a high chair at the front of a long table, some other vampires were seated at the table, only the ones with the highest rank were at the table others were scattered around the room. Snape sat opposite of Marcus, at the far end of the table, after all he was named as one of four generals, highest rank after Marcus'.

"Ah, let's move on to business," Marcus said sinisterly "As you may have observed we have managed to gather a few of our own but we've only managed to gather so many, against the hordes gathered by my brother we may not stand a chance. We need more vampires, weapons and undoubtedly new, formidable and…appropriate headquarters"

"And where do you suggest we may find a place fulfilling these requirements?" Snape inquired.

"As a matter of fact there is a place which also provides weapons, personnel and unlimited supply of blood" Marcus said with a gleam of victory in his eyes. "To be more exact, this place I talk of is the Duke's Fortress"

"Duke's Fortress?" Snape asked in confusion.

"That's a myth," one of the four generals shouted in dismay, he was known as Kain, he shook his long blond hair in disbelief "The Duke is nothing but an urban myth, with his alleged limitless powers and uncountable minions and…"

"Unbreakable fortress, yes you may be right, Kain, the Duke maybe a myth but he is a myth based on true person, a vampire to be exact" Marcus' was reduced to a mere whisper as he spoke "Born a wizard yet condemned to live the rest of his life as a vampire, he found his magical powers feeding his vampiric nature, until one day he couldn't resist it no more and he went on a killing spree. Three villages were consumed by the Duke's hunger. Disgusted by his own acts, the Duke locked himself in a specially designed fort, gathering vampires whom regretted their way of life, day by day his powers increased and so did the number of followers he assembled. Many times he was approached to join his own kind in the Fight, but he blatantly refused preferring the calm of his current life than the glory of battle"

"And you think that we'd be able to win him to our side when so many others failed?" another general spoke, a German vampire called Mardera.

"Yes" Marcus said simply.

"How?" Snape asked, knowing that Marcus hasn't exposed everything he knows.

"Aha, recently the Lycans raided one of the few properties owned by the Duke," Marcus said, taking a sip from a glass undoubtedly filled with blood "Every occupant was killed and eaten except for one, the Duke's daughter"

"A vampire?" one of the vampires at the back asked.

Marcus ignored him and went on with the story "She was taken, with no news of her survival or death, yet it is apparent that the Duke is unable to locate her in order to rescue her"

"You know her location, don't you?" Snape asked, Marcus' plan very clear in his head "And you plan on using that piece of information to bend the Duke's will into helping you…us am I correct?"

"To the tiniest of details," Marcus said gulping the rest of the glass in one hungry swig "Therefore, you and another general will go to the Duke and…convey the current situation"

"I cannot do that," Sanpe said defiantly "I have my teaching and the…Dark Lord's demands and meetings, surely this Duke is not very near is he?"

"You are correct again," Marcus said "yet, I will take care of such delicate matters"

"And how will you do that?"

"I have my ways," Markus said grimly "You and Kain will leave at five noon tomorrow, you will be supplied with the needed provisions, transport vehicles and coordinates to reach as close as possible to the Duke's fortress"

"You don't know where it is, exactly, do you?"kain asked bluntly.

"Of course not, you imbecile, or else everybody would have found him"

"And how are we supposed to find him?" Sanpe inquired.

"You're a wizard," Marcus said snappily "Find a way!"


End file.
